


Busted

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Rachel and Bryce come up with a foolproof plan to prank Dr. Ethan Ramsey. The only thing they did not anticipate was being caught red-handed.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with @whippedforethanramsey on tumblr.

She craned her neck out into the hallway, looking out for any sign of him, and hoping with all her might that they’d still have time to set the plan in motion. Any other time, she would have never followed through with this scheme. But seeing as they’d just solved one of their hardest cases, she wanted to liven Ethan’s spirits up a little.

“Hurry up, Bryce! He’ll be back soon,” Rachel whispered urgently and rushed over to crawl to where Bryce was currently busy setting up a tiny device under Ethan’s desk.

“Bry—”

“Ahem.” 

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence, as she was suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice behind her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it was all in her head. But she knew all too well that they’d just been busted.

“Shit!” she cursed under her breath before slowly turning her head around to see a curious-looking Ethan staring down at her and leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

She knew for a fact that he couldn’t see Bryce from where he stood, and she inferred that she still had time to save them both. She had to think quickly and come up with a perfectly logical explanation as to why she was down on her hands and knees in his office.

“Bryyy-o… Brrioo… Brooo! Heyyyy, didn’t see you there, what up, dawg?” she babbled, trying to hide the tremble in her voice and grimaced internally at the words coming out of her own mouth.

He remained where he was with a perplexed look on his face, staring down at her as if intently assessing her every movement and expression.

She tried to muster all her will to maintain an impassive look on her face, but her heart hammered so loudly inside her chest that she was sure if he came any closer, he’d be able to hear the pounding rhythm.

“What are you doing in my office, Rach?” he asked, his voice so composed that it gave nothing away as to what he was thinking.

“I-I came to get some coffee. You know how horrible the cafeteria coffee is and the workload I have ahead of me, _oof._ ” She let out a huff, wiping her forehead—which she was pretty sure was sweating anyway. “I needed real coffee, so I decided to get myself one,” she uttered all in a single breath, trying not to let her words betray her.

“So the coffee’s under my desk, I assume,” he responded with a questioning brow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. The playful expression silently raised the question as to why she was on all fours.

“Oh, _haha_ …” A fake nervous laugh escaped her. “No, of course not! I…dropped my pen! Yeah. And I was just looking for it.” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. 

“And did you find it?” Ethan asked, stepping forward to where she sat on her knees beside the desk to help her look for this _pen_.

But before he could step any closer, she quickly sprang to her feet and pulled him away by the arm. “There’s no need to look. I mean, it’s just a stupid pen, right?” She laughed nervously.

“Rach, what’s going on? Why do you sound so nervous?” he asked, curiosity etched on his face as he walked over to the coffee machine to fetch two coffees for both himself and Rachel. He took a sip, still waiting for a rational response as he looked at her over the rim of his mug.

Suddenly, a crazy idea began to brew in the back of her head. She knew Ethan couldn’t think straight when he was embarrassed, and suddenly she knew what she had to do if she wanted to keep up this charade. ‘ _How bad can it really get from here?_ ’ she thought to herself before finally deciding to go for it.

“Fine, fine. You caught me! I-I, uh,” she drew a long heavy sigh, building the courage for the sudden turn of events. “I wanted to give you a surprise blowjob!” she finally blurted out and watched Ethan’s eyes widen in shock before he spurted out the coffee he was just about to swallow down.

He cleared his throat, coughing awkwardly from the coffee as well as from her sudden explicit confession. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” he spoke apologetically as he grabbed some napkins next to the machine to clean up the mess.

“It’s really okay,” she continued without even bothering to glance at the mess he had just made. In any normal situation, an incident such as this would’ve had Rachel floored with laughter. But right now, her entire focus was on working hard at distracting him.

She clasped her hands behind her back, putting on an innocent facade. “So, _that’s_ why you caught me in such a compromising position…” His eyes narrowed a fraction, appearing to be utterly unconvinced. Her mind was spiraling at this point. ‘ _Shut up, Rachel! That doesn’t make any sense at all! He’ll catch up, he’ll definitely catch up! You can do better than that, come on!_ ’ she begged herself. 

“So, do you think we’ve got the time?” She licked her lips and stepped closer to him, hoping her proposition would take his mind off of everything else.

He stared at her for such a long moment that she could swear he’d call her bluff right then and there, but instead, he whipped around and stalked towards the door, shut it, and proceeded to lock it.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. ‘ _He seriously fell for that!? Is he that naïve? Ethan, honey, you may be a great doctor, but you really have no idea about the real world, do you?_ ’ she thought to herself, slightly amused. Her thought process only broken by the stifled laughter suddenly emanating from under Ethan’s desk.

“ _Oh, fuck! Bryce!_ ” she muttered to herself. After the sudden turn of events, she had completely forgotten that Bryce was still hidden under there.

She inconspicuously kicked the desk slightly, hoping he’d take the hint and shut up. The thumping sound was loud enough to catch Ethan’s attention, and he turned and looked down at her foot. In order to divert his mind away, she uttered a loud hearty laugh. “I didn’t think you’d agree to my suggestion!” she added.

Ethan’s eyes shot back to meet hers. A mischievous glint in them, and a smirk began playing on his lips. “I suppose, we could do that…and a lot more. Baz and June won’t show up for another two hours, so that leaves us with plenty of time to do whatever”—she gulped down as his imposing figure stepped toward her—“we”—he took another step—“want.” His steps halted when they were finally chest to chest. 

‘ _Boy, you really are a dummy if you fell for that load of crap,_ ’ she thought, but her plan was working, so she pushed that thought away.

“Yeah, what else do you suggest we do?” she asked, playing with the lapels of his collar and biting her lip as she glanced up at him.

“How about I reach my hand up this alluring little skirt of yours to feel just how eager you are for me?” he spoke with a gruffness to his voice, his hot breath fanning across her face.

She stood captivated by the sound of his voice and body so close to hers. She soon realized she was pressed against the wall, so close to his body heat she felt tempted to let him have her then and there. 

“There’s nobody here but you and me. Perhaps I can bend you over that desk right now and take you from behind…” His eyes went straight to her lips, which she tried her damn hardest to not lick, as she suddenly felt her throat go dry and her face go flush. “And not let you hold anything back…have you screaming till your voice gives out and you’re left nothing but a panting mess—”

She felt her knees growing weak, she couldn’t take more of his taunting. There was only one thing stopping them from going further, and he was currently hidden away from sight. She shuddered at the thought of him listening to all this.

This damn bastard knew exactly what he was doing. She shook her desire away and pressed her hand against his chest to provide the space she needed. She had cracked.

“All right, all right! That’s enough!” She threw her hands up. “Stop it. I know you know. The jig is up.” She scoffed annoyingly and folded her arms across her chest before looking away defeated.

Ethan smirked. “Dr. Lahela, I think you should come out now,” he said, his eyes not wavering from Rachel’s as he enjoyed the sight of embarrassment and irritation on her face.

Bryce slowly came crawling out from the desk with a wide grin plastered on his handsome face. “Phew, Dr. Ramsey, I didn’t take you for such a wild man. Gotta say I’m, uh, kind of turned on right now.” He fanned himself.

It was Ethan’s turn to be embarrassed. He did not see this coming, and his cheeks flushed a tomato-red color.

Bryce didn’t seem to notice his flushed state and continued, throwing Rachel a grin. “Rach, you are one lucky woman! I can only imagine the things he does to you while—”

He was suddenly interrupted by Ethan’s voice as he desperately tried to change the subject.

“Now, tell me what you two were actually up to, and be honest this time,” he ordered both of them, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“We were coming up with a plan to prank you,” she admitted, her head hung low.

“ _Coming up with a plan,_ huh? So, you’re trying to tell me that you’ve not rigged anything on my desk yet?” Ethan questioned them, disbelief laced in his voice.

“Yeah, we haven’t done anything yet,” she replied coyly, not looking him in the eyes, afraid that he’d see straight through the lies.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He scoffed and walked to his desk, looking over every square inch to figure out what they could’ve done.

It took only one look for Ethan to notice that everything on top of his desk was exactly the way he’d left it. Nothing appeared out of place. His eyes were so trained to notice the slightest inconsistency in everything that even something as small as a paperclip missing would’ve caught his eye in an instant. But Rachel knew about this too. She knew him better than anyone else, after all. 

‘ _Rachel is way too smart to do something so trivial. Think big, Ethan,_ ’ he thought to himself. 

He crouched down as he recalled them doing something under his desk. As soon as he did, a flash of red caught his eye, and he turned toward his chair to find a foghorn duct taped right under it. He huffed out a laugh. He had to admit to himself that if he hadn’t caught them red-handed, this prank would have been equally scary and hilarious. He thanked God that the situation would never come upon him now as he removed it.

He turned his attention back to his desk, closely examining it for any more clues. He slowly opened the first drawer and visibly recoiled at the sight. All of its contents had been rearranged completely. He hated when anyone didn’t put back his things exactly how they’d found them. This was his _ultimate_ nightmare. His eyes shot up to see the giggling pair, obviously finding much amusement in his reaction. Rachel definitely won this round.

He went through the second drawer of his desk, again and again, not finding anything that suggested adulteration. He just couldn’t believe everything in that drawer remained untouched. There had to be something that he was missing. He rubbed the back of his neck, the frustration growing. He looked up at Rachel, hoping her expression would give anything away, but she simply stood there with an _innocent_ smile on her face and checking her nails, notching the small half-smirk. 

‘ _So that’s how it is, huh?_ ’ he thought, mirroring her smirk.

He pulled out the drawer again, going through everything with extreme focus when it occurred to him that she must’ve left it untouched only because she knew he’d go crazy trying to find something that wasn’t there at all. Or had she?

He had to admit defeat, but not before he pulled open the third and final drawer. As soon as he did, an annoyingly weird screeching cat noise filled the office. He was caught by surprise with this one. Rachel and Bryce’s laughter roared in the background as Ethan nervously tried to find the source of the noise; it was beginning to drive him even more crazy.

“How do I make it stop!?” He slammed his palm on the table, looking at her with a crease between his brows and his eyes narrowed at her. Her laughter came to an end with just that one look, or she at least tried to make it stop. 

“Just… shut the drawer,” she replied, pointing her finger at it, muffling her giggling laughter with her hand. 

After a moment of peace as the noise died down, Ethan shut his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh and willing every bone in his body to maintain his composure.

“Where is the speaker, Rach?” he asked her, not concealing the threat in his tone. 

Bryce and Rachel exchanged a worried glance, as if silently discussing whether they had taken it too far. Ethan stared at them with his head tilted, waiting for an answer.

“It’s under the last drawer,” Rachel replied cautiously, not wanting to face Ethan’s wrath.

He shook his head as he got down on his knees to retrieve the speaker. Numerous tries and various awkward positions later, he felt the tiny speaker touch his hand, and he ripped it off.

The torture was finally over. He sat down on his chair, letting out a long relieved breath. Despite everything that happened, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling proud that he finally got the better of Rachel Edward. The fact that this only happened because he caught them was extremely irrelevant.

“Now, if you two are done with your immature shenanigans, I believe it’s time to get to work,” he ordered the pair. 

Ethan couldn’t help but feel proud of himself when Rachel’s face twisted into a scowl. The two of them shared a defeated look, and they began walking away with their shoulders slumped. All that hard work for nothing at all.

He watched them slowly walk away. With a satisfied smile on his face, he put on his glasses to return to the file he had been working on before his rounds. As soon as he picked it, he could’ve sworn there was a clicking noise. Before he could investigate further to see what it was, the file swung open, and a blast of rainbow-colored glitter blew up right in his face and all around him. The only thing that made the situation worse was the mortifying look on his face as he stared down at the file in complete horror.

He was broken from his daze by two flashlights going off near the door in unison. Looking up, he saw Rachel and Bryce standing at the door with their phones raised towards him. Their smug expressions only added to his fury.

Rachel smirked as she quoted his favorite detective’s dialogue to him. “Must be something comforting about the number three. People always give up after three.”

“You—” He made a run to catch them but to no avail. They were gone in a flash, leaving him a glittery mess alone in his office.

“I knew showing you Sherlock Holmes would come back to bite me in the ass!” he shouted as the two of them disappeared down the corridor, their wild laughter leaving behind an echoing trail.


End file.
